1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector is known in which a plurality of terminals mounted on end parts of wires are accommodated side by side and which is fitted and connected to a device-side connector provided on a device side.
In some connectors of this type, a plurality of terminal accommodating members for accommodating each of a plurality of terminals are movably held in a holding member, whereby a tolerance of the device-side connector is absorbed by movements of the terminal accommodating members and two connectors can be connected.
A connector in which a plurality of cavities for accommodating each of a plurality of terminals are accommodated in a holder configured separately from the cavities is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-226882.
In the holder of this connector, adjacent cavities are partitioned by walls of accommodation chambers and the plurality of cavities inserted into the accommodation chambers of the holder are held between the walls of the accommodation chambers for each cavity.
Since walls or the like need to be provided between adjacent cavities to hold the cavities in the accommodation chambers in the above configuration, there has been a problem that the configuration of the connector tends to be complicated.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to simplify the configuration of a connector.